The one I was
by andru00andreea
Summary: At first a marine, then ashamed of who she is Bethany Drake make a hard choice. Keeping on his father's steps and stay a marine or going on her mother's one, descoveryng a dramatical secret and become a pirate. She found anyway friendship and a new feeling unkowing for her: Love. Marco x oc.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"_**Hello Miss Dadan!"**_

_AN:I don't know if you guys like POV's but yeah, gonna make them. Sorry if I do a few(or a lot) of grammatical errors. Please reviw, bad or good commentary. And leave tips if you can!_

*3rd person's PoV*

It was a peaceful and sunny day at Marine Ford. A girl was in the middle of her house yard, sitting on the grass, watching the sky peacefully. Her name was Bethany Drake and in that sunny day of summer, she was 8.

Suddenly a voice shout from inside the house.

-Miss Bethany! Your father need to see you at his office in 30 minutes!

-Ok sir! Thank you very mutch!

-Your welcomed sweety.

So the girl get up from the grass and went in her bedroom to change in something more confortable and good for important meetings.

***Bethany's PoV***

-Hope this dress is ok…I don't want to get another lecture from dad…

I remember the first lecture I ever get from dad, was the worst one..

_*Flashback*_

_-Sorry for being late daddy!_

_-Bethany….what is this?_

_-Uhm..?_

_-You should be clean and in time when I call you! You don't need to leave a bad impression to the other people! Don't be a shame for your family!_

_-But…You said to…-she was cut off by the angry voice of her father, also the Ammiral Akainu._

_-DON'T SPEAK WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS TALKING TO YOU!_

_-So-Sorry…sir…_

_-Now…I remember you on the 4__th__ September you are going with Garp to miss Dadan, remember?_

_-Y-Yes…_

_-Now…there are left only 2 months since that date so please, learn how to act like a good and well educate lady. One day, you will become a very great Marine my dear, but before that, you will need to act like a lady. _

_-…_

_-You're dismissed._

_*End*_

-Yeah…back then I was so scary of him…-I said in a whisper

-I miss you mom..I really miss you..

***At the Ammiral Office***

-You called for me father?

-Yes, I need to warn you that you will going to Miss Dadan tomorrow, so I called you to tell you that you need to get ready, you are leaving tonight.

-Yes father-She was near to left when he's father called for her.

-Bethy?

-Y-Yes?-I was in shock. Only mom called me like that.

-I'm gonna miss you. Sorry for being a bad father

-Y-Your not- He seems like he really do care…never heard or see him like this.

-You're…dismissed

-Yes sir.

***Garp's PoV***

I was walking to talk to Akainu when I saw Bethany getting out from his office.

-Hey Beth, ready for tonight?

-Uhm..? To-Tonight? Oh yes,right…tonight we're leaving. Yes Uncle Garp, I'm ready.-She said.

She was calling almost everyone Uncle and Aunt. We were her family.

-Ok, see ya tonight then, kay?

-Yes Uncle Garp..

She changed a lot in one month, more educated..more like a lady. I'm so proud of her!

***At night***

I went to Bethany's house to pick her up when I feel a small voice calling for me.

-Grampa' when we arrive?

-First we take Bethany with us, then we are going to arrive tomorrow.

-Ok

***Beth's PoV***

I saw Garp and a little kid coming. Oh yeah, that's Luffy. He's so cute that baka.

-Hi uncle Garp! Hello there Gummy!

-Hi Bethy!-They said in the same time and I giggle. Maybe they hate by loving each other but they certainly are relatives.

-Ready to go?-Luffy asked me

-Sure.

We arrived at Dawn Island around morning near noon.

**AN: I don't remember the exactly word of every single episode so by reading a short summary of when Luffy meets Ace I choose out the conversation, sorry a lot!**

*Knock Knock*

I heard angry steps toward us

-Garp, is nice too see you again! Ace is an hassle and it's hard to handle him. Who's this?-She said pointing at me.

-It's not po-

I was cut off by Uncle Garp

-Well Dadan, I bring ya two more kids, this girl is Akainu's daughter, Bethany, and this one brat is my grandson.-Miss Dadan's face when pale

-K-Kids!? Garp you are going to be kidding me! I can't raise three kids! Maybe Bethany and Ace, but with Luffy will be-

-Remember that if you don't take them everything illegal you and your friends did will be turned to Marine Ford.- Garp cutted her off.

She was going to keep with the possibility of "I can't raise three kids" but I had enough. I wanted stay with Luffy and Ace. I choose that. So I take helm of miss Dadan's pants and she looked at me.

-N-Nice to meet you Miss Dadan, I want to grew up with Ace and Luffy, please let us stay, pleeeeeease!- I looked at her with the same eyes that either my father, good or evil, could say no. That was my power, persuading people.

-O-Ok…only because she ask so politely.

Suddenly I saw how Luffy was hit by a ball of split.

-H-Hey!

-Oh boy! Can't belive I will have to grow up with them.- They all looked at me. Wasn't I the one that was saying "I want to live with both of them"?

-IT WILL BE SO MUTCH FUN TO WATCH THOSE TWO FIGHT!- I smiled my best grin ever.

Garp and Dadan were shocked.

-Yup, she is her mother's daughter- Uncle Garp said.

I looked at him and smiled.

-I know Uncle Garp. I know.

In the mean time Garp told to the boys to get along but they keeped staring at eachother. I giggled cutely.

**AN: So, what do you think? If I OOC someone please tell, if I need to do some adjustements please told me again. Review(I accept bad reviews when it comes to my writing skill) and I hope I'll get improving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'=thoughts of the person in the PoV  
*Beth's PoV***  
I woked up suddenly  
-Gummy...Freckless...Sabo...  
'Yup, I love dreaming but still...dreaming about the first time I met my new brother? Really?'  
Wait, what day's today?  
-Where I put that calendar?- I searched desperatly for it. Then my eyes went shout as I see the date.  
30th December, my bithday, my free day.  
I jumped out of bed and prepared my things for going to my three brothers. In the mean time I recall the first time when I met Sabo.  
_*Flashback*  
-How the hell have you get this hurt?- I shout as I seen both badly injured.  
-Sorry sis' but we're man and we'll become great pirates, we don't need you to worry about it.- Replied Ace  
-Worry you say? I'm dead if you two will be covered in blood! You are my family and...-I saw a new boy.  
-Who's this?-I asked  
-Hi, I'm Sabo, nice to meet you.  
-B-Bethany...  
-Wanna be my sis' too?  
-Sure!- I grinned  
A few days have passed, I was on a short vacation to Mariko and I was on the beach when I saw a ship approaching.  
-M-MARIKO!  
Before I could run away someone stopped me and tapped my mounth.  
-Ssh...don't scream, I won't hurt you-the mysteryous guy said. Strangely, for a 8 years old girl like me, I didn't freak out, actually I calmed down.  
-Now I'll put ya down okay?  
I nooded  
-I...I need to go to my brothers, thank you sir!- I bowed.  
-Bye-He simply said and I run away.  
On my way back I found on the ground a red apple.  
'Seems a good one...and I'm quite hungry'  
So I picked it up and take a bite but the taste was horrible.  
-Yuck! It tasted bad!  
But still I hate it all, I was too mutch hungry.  
When I get back at Mariko's bar and say that guy from the beach  
-Oh, there you are Bethy! What's that look on your face?  
-...-I coudn't reply, I was afraid that he could do something to Mariko.  
-Oy, I won't hurt her, relax kid- He said.  
'Why my eyes were like and opened book?'  
-You two know each other?  
-I saw this man's ship approaching and I was afraid they are gonna kidnap me, you know daddy dosen't-I was cut off by her  
-Never again said that your father dosen't care about you, he le-She stopped herself like she was near saying something that was forbidden.  
-He cares about you but since your mother's death he's...different...  
-Aunt Mariko...is something that I should know?  
-No  
-Really? What you said before didn't sound like daddy  
-I'm sure, now, wanna help me bring sake to those gentlemans?  
-They are? Then I should- Again, I was cutt off  
-No need to apologyze, act like yourself, not like how your father told you.  
-Ok...  
*End*_  
In the memory of this I found myself already home. If I remembered corectly now Ace will be 16 and Luffy 13. I'm just sorry Sabo isn't here...well I wasn't either so they can blame me for his dead...

I feel a short punch in my arm  
-Uh..  
-Beth? Bethy there you are, you arrived five minutes ago and your eyes and mind were lost in the woods-Makino said smiling  
-M-MAKINO!-I hugged her. I missed her so mutch!  
-Hey apple- That voice...where have I heard it?  
'Please tell me is a nightmare'  
-Hi...sir...erm...commander...erm...oh for God's Sake, Hello 1st Commander of Whitebeard division, Marco the Phoenix!  
HE, I mean the bird so yeah, HE was shocked.  
-I-I start working a little with my father and Uncle Garp and one night I read about your family. Is nice to know that exist in this world pirates that are bounted like family. Of course before of you goes Red Hair's crew. Erm...Sorry?  
-She is always this polite?-The man asked  
-Yup, her father is annoying, always telling her "be a lady" "eat well" "don't get fat" and so on. Marco...could...I actually need to talk to your capitain- Then she turned at me.  
-The boys are in the woods, you know your way?- I nodded  
'What Aunt Makino need to talk with them?'  
Still with that in mind I made my way to my brothers  
'Oh boy!'  
-Ace look at you! and Gummy!- I hugged them and kissed them on the cheeck.  
-Stop that Bethy, we know you love us but that's enought!  
-No, it isn't  
-Yes  
-No  
-Yes

-No-He said  
-Yes  
-No  
-Yes  
-Fine, you win.  
I love them so mutch, I'm more stubborned than them and we stay with hours until like alway I win.  
-So...ready for sail soon?- I asked  
-Yeah, gonna miss both of you. Ehy Beth, never told us what ya wanna do when you're 17  
-I...-  
'Marine I guess but...I can't fight him, Red Hair's or Whithebeard's...'  
'Wait what? Whitebeard's? What am I thinking? Oh god...'  
-Bethy? Beth? Bethany?!-I heard Ace  
-Yeah erm...a doctor, I wanna heal people!  
-Ok, ehy, what's this?-He said pointing at a small scar that was healing  
'Oh no! He...He saw...Godness no!'  
-It...It is noth-I was cut off by Luffy who strangely was silent until now  
-Who hurt you?  
-Hurt Beth? WHO THE HELL HURT MY SISTER?- Ace shouted  
-No one! I fell down and get a bad cut, that's all!  
'No it isn't actually dear mind but ehy, I can't tell them that my father made...'  
-Why are you crying then?-Asked Luffy  
-Oh nothing...  
-Bethany Drake, why are you crying?-Asked Ace in a serious tone  
-Ex...M-My...Periments...Lab- I coudn't say it  
-Breath Bethy, Breath- I was hugged by the protective arms of my brother  
-My father did experiments on me after finding out that I ate by mistake a devil fruit.- I said in a fast tone.**(I fix the grammar issue wroted inside this phrase)**  
-He did...WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3

'**-normal version= thoughts**

'_**-italic version**_**= repetitions of someone else phrases**

***Marco PoV's***

I was walking peacefully on a Island under our protection when I notice a too way familiar apple eyes color.

I gave her that nickname when she was, 14-15 I guess?

_*Flashback*_

_-Marco, who's this?- Pops asked me_

_-This is Mariko she's-I was cutted of by Tatch_

_-Marco girlfriend? Finall-I punched him_

_-She has already a boyfriend and no, she need to told you-I said pointing to Pops-something extremely important_

_-Ok, so, could you let the two of us alone?_

_-Sure. Oy Tatch, lets go._

_-So, what's this fuss all about?-He asked me._

_-Remember the unknow girl of Dragon?_

_-Yeah, is this girl?_

_-No, there is another, a kid of 7-8 years old. Remember the description of her on the news?_

_-Yeah?_

_-The same one, brown hair, piercing green apple eyes, the same height and the worst part of all, under the custody of Sakazuki._

_-Ouch, so what's this girls name?_

_I stayed quite for a moment, I tought at how Makino called her, obiusly a nickname and I came up with her full one._

_-Bethany_

_-Cute name, I would like to meet her._

_-You can't_

_-Why's that?_

_-Apple will leave tomorrow morning_

_-Apple?-Thatch asked perplexed_

_-Yeah, she got green eyes like an apple, so yeah, won't call her Beth,Bethy or what so ever, but Apple._

_-Marco why w-_

_-Thanks Marco for letting me in._

_-It's ok Mariko, he understood?_

_-Yes, thank you again, goodbye._

_-Bye-Said Thatch_

_-Bye_

_-Apple?-Tatch looked at me_

_-Oy, you got a problem?_

_-Nope, just wondering why YOU would call someone you will never see again Apple._

'_Really, why?'_

_*End of Flashback*_

***Beth's PoV***

-Oy Apple

'That voice,again?'

-Hello mr., how's your day?

-Good. Strange for you, daughter of a marine, wait, an admiral, to be on a pirate Island.

-Well….-What could I say?- I need a break and a place where he would not find me.

-How many days have you been here?

-Three, but I went to this island before so, Mr. Commander, I won't get lost or raped by someone, I can defend myself.

-…

Too silence

-Why you call me Apple by the way? You started with this when I was 14 and never have a change of asking

-Your eyes

'_Your eyes'_

-My eyes?

-Piercing green like an apple. Wanna go for a walk?

-S-Sure

***Marco's PoV***

'Why I asked her for a walk?'

-So..-She begun

-How old are ya?-Again, why am I interested in this girl?

I guess she was shocked and blushing as well

-S-seventeen-She said

-Who's your father?

-You just said, Sakazuki or Akainu

-You're sure?

-Uhm? What do ya mean? I mean…excuse me sir, what do you mean sir?

-Oy, just be yourself, no need to be polite

-S-Sorry…my father told me to be to be educated to everyone, to don't be a shame of my family

'Yeah sure, she's not even….'

-What about yours? I mean the crew-She asked

-Pops, or Whitebeard, is kind to everyone who want to joing us, no matter of family,blood or provenience. The others are arms opened to everyone. One commander wanted to meet you, ya know?

-M-Me?W-Why would-I cutted her off

-'Cuz Makino talked to Pops about something, remember?

-Oh yeah….what was it about?

'If you say your father is Akainu then you don't know what she said'

-I don't know, she talked to Pops alone

-O-Ok and-She suddenly stopped. I mean talking and walking.

-You shouldn't be here-She whispered more with the hope of not hearing myself

***Beth's PoV***

While I talked to Marco I saw we were to my secret place

'Why I was so distracted?'

-You shouldn't be here- I said like a whisper hoping he wouldn't hear.

-What's this place?- He ask

-M-My secret one, don't tell anyone please! Neither Makino, or my brothers or-He cutted me off

-Relax, I won't- and he sit on the grass

-This is a nice place to stay-He said

After I sit myself on the grass I looked at him with a bored look

-My place, my rules, my propriety.

-Oy, I was kidding ya' know?

-Sure, sure- I bring my eyes up to the sky

-You like the sky uh?-He said grinning

-Yeah, night and day

-Wanna be in it?

-Uh?

-I can let you fly on my back, I won't bite,kidnape,rape or what so ever you think

-Y-You would really do that?

-Sure

-T-Thank you!- I hugged him **(no, is not that picture when she blush, so don't ever think 'bout it)**

And I found myself hugging my father's enemy

'Great'

-So…-he hesitate-shall we go?

-Sure!

And like that I was flying with my **father's enemy** in the sky.+

But hey, it was worth.

_***After a few minutes***_

We landed.

-T-Thanks Marco, it…it was awesome!-I kiss him on the cheeck and istantly blush

'Bad manners of living with Freckless,Gummy and Hatty'(Aka Sabo)

-S-Sorry I-I was cut off by his smile, that mysterious,beautiful but yet stupid smile

-Relax and you're very welcomed- I smiled back

We stayed in silence for a minute.

'Oh, how I'm gonna hate doing this'

-Could I meet this commander you were talking about to me?

***Marco's PoV***

-Could I meet this commander you were talking about to me?

She was serious?

-Are you sure? I mean, you're-She cutted me off

-Look, I'm really stubborned and when I want something I do all I can to get it. Pleaseeee-She looked at me with some eyes that I think she use when she want reach a goal.

-Won't work with me

-Strange-she smirk looking at me with those apple eyes.

-So, can I?

-Fine, and you didn't win from that face but from those eyes.

And she blush.

**/AN/ So what do ya guys think? I know I update a lot but I've got a lot of free time so I draw and write in the same day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**/AN/ I'm kinda boored and not in the mood of drawing so…let's go writing!**

**Only this 3-4 chapter are divided in parts. Sorry!**

**Like usual (please remember those, I don't know if I'll wrote these all time):**

'…'**-normal version= thoughts**

'…'**-italic verison= repetition of words/phrases**

**(…)-bold version= Author Notes**

**For new ok this gonna wrote them in the single chapter.**

***Thatch's PoV***

I was wondering on the deck when I saw Marco with a girl and she didn't seem the usual he picks up. I looked at her face. Cream skin, piercing green eyes and a bright smile. Her hair was chocolate, all messy in a pony tail. She wore a deep blue shirt with sleeve, short light blue pants with a belt made by a foular, I guess, also blue. She wore some light grey boots.

'So this is the girl Marco was talking about'

I remember those green eyes, you can't forget them once you see them.

So, I take Izo by the arm and go to Marco.

-Where are we going?-Asked Izo

-Look ahead

-Oh-He said smiling.

-Oy Marco

-Hello there pretty lady-Izo said

-H-Hello Mr. Commanders…

Marco punched her easly

-Oy, what I told ya about formal?

-Leave my formal home, not talking formal when my father isn't near me. I know…just it's an impulse talking like this.

I looked at her puzzled, then at Marco that shoot his head in a no.

'So she dosen't know who her family really is.'

-I'm Izo and this is Tatch. Nice to meet you…

-Bethany

-Bethany-he repeated.

-So,-I asked Marco-what brings this young lady here?

-She wanted meeting you after I told her you wanted too.

-Ah, it's a pleasure, 4th com-She cut me off

-I know Mr. Commander, I…erm…I mean Thatch.

Marco glared at her. Strange, that's unusual for him. I looked at Izo who seems to saw this scene too.

-Want to meet Pops Beth? Can I call you Beth right?

-Yes Izo, I would love to. And Beth is great.

So he dragged the apple away

'I understand why he calls her Apple now'

-So, you…her…?

-What do you mean Tatch?

-Nah, nothing, I should go get dinner ready, is she staying?

-I don't know.

I looked at him

-Oy, don't stare! Go ask yourself!

'This is just the beginning Marco!'

***Beth's PoV***

Izo brought me in the dinner room where was a huge and I mean HUGE man. I heard that Whiteberd was huge, but never like that!

-Pops, we got guest on board!

-Hello there miss…

-Bethany, Beth is good too

-Miss Beth, what bring you here?

-Actually I was here to say hi to Tatch after I learned that he wanted meeting me too then I wanted to meet you either. It isn't a problem that I'm- The man cut me off

-Guararara! It's no problem you're Sakazuki's daughter!

-Ok…

-Could I make a personal question?

-Depends..

-What's with that almost healed scar on your arm?

I froze. The same question Ace and Luffy made me answer. The same one that infuriate Ace a lot.

_*Flashback*_

_-He did…WHAT?_

_-Relax…it isn't-_

_-I don't care, he dosen't have the minimum right of doing experiments on you!_

_-Yes I know but…_

_-WHAT HE CHANGED ABOUT YOU!_

_-He put some drugs in me and…_

_-WHAT HE CHANGED ABOUT YOU!_

_He continued. So he wanted to know what my new ability is uh?_

_-I CAN CREATE BLUE FIRE AND READ PEOPLE MIND, THAT'S ALL. NOW STOP SHOUTING. IT HURTS THAT DAD DID THAT ON ME AND NO, I WON'T LEAVE!_

_-…-Both were silent_

_-I still can use my devil fruit ability even if I don't know what it is but otherwise I'm good thanks._

_*End of Flashback*_

-He…He….-I felt tears in my eyes

-He…did experiments on me…

Everyone that was in that room, even Marco and Tatch that came, were shocked, mounth opened.

-Who, child, did this to you?-Whitebeard said in a dark tone.

-M-M-M…..- I cried, loud. Then I felt Izo's arms around me telling me to calm down that everything is ok.

-My…My father…Sakazuki did this…-I said sobbing

-Then why don't you leave him?

-I…I can..can't…I…I love him…even…even if he's so distanstant…-I kept say

-If he ever touch you, harm you, do that again to you, you come right here okay? There is always a free place for you. Don't worry that he'll come back for you, we will stop him.

-…-

-Admiral or not, he dosen't have any right to do this to you, not a single one. He got a since of absolute justice but that dosen't include hurting his own blood or anyone else blood for experiments. Why he did that to you?

-Because when I was little I hate the Iyasu Iyasu No Mi. The heal fruit. It looked so mutch like and apple, I don't know why, and I was really really hungry. I'm sorry…

-Don't be.

'He said this?'

***Marco's PoV***

I just entered the dining room with Tatch when I heard her voice.

-He…did experiments on me…

'Who?' I felt the urge of killing what ever did that to her

'Why am I feeling like this?'

I kept listening.

'Why would he do this to her daughter? Oh, correction, her adopted daughter. She deserves to know'

-Don't be-I heard Pops said.

Then she hugged him.

-T-Thank you for your kindness Whitebeard, I really appreciate it..

-Anytime

-Dinner's ready!- I heard Tatch said.

**/AN/ Now I'm out of inspiration urgh! Relax, I get it back tomorrow….just I'm quite bored..**

**I'm not sure yet but maybe, ****maybe**** I'll open a youtube channel. I don't know.**


	5. Chapter 5

"…"**=dialouge! Thanks Buddy!**

**-Beth PoV-**

It passed months since the last time I was on the Moby Dick.

The dinner was amazing, feeling like a real family. That made me thought.

What if I really should left Sakazuki and join them? No, that would be a shame for the government.

The daughter of an admiral become a traitor.

My Marco den den ringed a few hours ago and told me that there was a battle on the beach and get my team and help the marines.

'About Marco...wondering how is he'

Yeah, we became close friends.

_*Flashback*_

"_What a nice den den mushi you got here!" Izo said_

"_Yeah, my father gave it to me. It's name is Marco"_

_He looked at me puzzeled_

"_Marco because you l-" I cut him off_

"_For teasing him of course! When I was 14, me and friend Katherine, sang in Makino's bar and we,without knowing, get on his nerve. Since then when I have the change I sing that melody to him. Now I need a new way to tease him so yeah, Marco the den den mushi helps me."_

_He laughed_

"_He's gonna kill ya, you know?"_

_I nodded_

_*End*_

Since then Mushi get on his nerve.

I smiled at the memory

'I miss you Burned Chicken'

"Attack the pirates!" I heard someone from my team scream

When I look at my enemies I saw…him…

'Nope, I'm not gonna fight against him or the others'

Too late, he attack at me

"What the hell are you doing Chicken?" I shout at him and in the same time fight against him.

"That's what I want to know"

" My team helps the one you guys are fighting, I can't stop them even if I would"

"Try?"

"Can…Can I come with you?" I asked Marco and we both stop

"W-What?"

"I..I want to come with you guys…he…keep trying to doing experiments but I ran away and hide among the Island under your protection…I'm sorry…"

"Oy, stop apologize! And Pops will accept you!"

I smiled

"Then let me tr-"

…

'I was…He did…'

"What the hell are you doing Marco?"

"Taking you on the Moby Dick of course!"

"Now..? No stop fight marines and pirates at all?"

"Nope" He said smirking

And I gave up

'Wait, wasn't I the stubborn one? Well, you win this Pineapple!'

**-Whitebeard PoV-**

I was on the deck with my sons when I saw one of them with a girl in his arms.

This girl was shouting at him

'She's back'

I smiled

When they landed I was ready to told her the truth. I have a feeling that she will become part of the family.

"Welcome back Beth!" I said

"Nice to see you again capitain!" She answered smiling.

"What bring you here?"

"I…"

I watched as she closed her eyes and breathed

"I want to join your family"

All laughed and cheered.

"Guararara! You already are one!" I said grinning

She smiled.

"Girl, you now who your father and mother are?"

"Admiral Sakazuki and Rea Drake"

"I'm sorry brat, but you were lied"

"W-What?" She said

"Your mother was Gol D. Rea, sister of Gol D. Roger and was in his crew. She was a very strong apponent. Your father…

"Monkey D. Dragon…" She whispered

"You knew?" Marco asked

"I…"

**-Beth PoV-**

"Monkey D. Dragon…" I whispered

I heard stories about the sister of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon being a family but...never thought that that was MY family.

"You knew?" Marco asked

"I…"

'What do I say now?'

"I…heard stories about Gol D. Rea and Monkey D. Dragon being a pair but never…"

"You still want to join us?" Whitebeard asked

"Yup, nothing will change my mind"

"Party!" I heard Tatch yelling

I get the opportunity to leave and talking to Marco

"That's what Mariko told Pops isn't it?"

He looked at me with a kind glare

"You catch fast don't ya?"

I nodded.

"By the way, where I stay?"

"With who you want, but be careful who you choose"

"Kay"

**/AN/I now, I now, I promise myself something, but I need both of the pic I already post! So…chapter 6 almost done, call it a bonus!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Beth PoV***

I run away and hide somewhere in the ship.

I started crying loud

*Sniff*

"Why he lied me? Why?!"

*Sniff*

"I-I want to met dad, my real one now.."

*Sniff*

"I…Wait…if Dragon is my father then…"

I cried louder

'Then Luffy is my brother. And if Rea is Roger's sister and my mother…Ace is my cousin. Perfect.'

"Oy, you're ok?"

"L-Leave me alone!"

"…"

'I didn't mean being so harsh, sorry Marco!'

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…"

He then came near me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shaked my head in no.

"Come here"

He hugged me suddenly and…and I blushed!

'Damm you burned chicken!'

Still, those arms felt safe, like they are gonna protect me. Strangely I calmed down, like when I was 8.

**/AN/ It's a short chapter, like a bonus. So…finally the chapter I told you will be the longest you ever read in your life by me. Get ready!**

**(When I will finish drawing first xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

***Beth's PoV***

It passed a few months since I join my new family, my ex den den mushi was "dead" if you can say. I hate it, it was from a liar.

I was at Rhyos Island, under the protection of my father, Monkey D. Dragon, with my new family.

Walking with the others in the village I smirk, remembering who lived here and take Marco's hand.

"Ehy fry chicken, let's go."

"Where?"

"Guys, pray for his life" They all smiled

"No, you wouldn't…"

"Of course I will!" I said grinning

In the bar Kiki was singing already, the song I wanted too, the one Marco hates the most. So I joined her.

_MAGIC!-Rude_

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude_

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
I can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Rude_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!_

_Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) And we'll be a family_

_Why you gotta be so rude? (Yeah, oh)  
Why you gotta be so rude? (Yeah)  
Why you gotta be so rude?_

Then a beautiful girl, with long blond hair, perfect makeup, and a body that every man will drowl for it came and said something in his ear. He smirked and went off with her.

'YOUR NO FUN OY!'

But I keep singing with Kiki, I was really happy, the last time we sing together was the first time Marco heard me sing and, LITERALLY, pissed him off.

"Ehy Kiki, you still like Jake?"

"Yeah why?"

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah why?!"

It was time for my master plan, I talked about it with a few villagers and her mother in case I will came here. I looked at her and she gave me her approval. Then I turned to Kiki, also Katherine. Just I can call her Kiki by the way.

"Kiki, go call Jake, NOW!"

I smirk.

When they came back, me and a few villagers start surrounding them and I sing a romantic song.

_Gabrielle Aplin-The Power of Love (originally by Frankie goes to Hollywood)_

_Aye... hmmm..._

_Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

_This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

_Make love your goal_

When they kiss I was very happy! My plan worked!

**/AN/ First the song was Smile by A. Lavigne but changed my mind..**

"Time for me to go to the grave then…"

"Raluka, can I have the key for my mother's grave?"

Raluka was Kiki's mother, also the keeper of the key where my mother's grave was.

"Yeah, here it is"

"Thanks"

Then, someone I wasn't expected enter.

Everyone stopped singing,dancing,drinking, even talking. And by everyone I mean the whole bar, so even my crew.

"…"He stares at me

"…"I stare at him

"…"The bar was silent and looking at us.

"You're Monkey D. Dragon?"

"Nice to see you again….Bethy…"

I started crying and he hugged me.

Don't get me wrong, I cried because I was happy I met my father, after I found out that I was lied for 17 years, I wanted meet him badly.

'That's what I need, love'

"Daddy…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the grave?"

"Sure"

And so we went to the grave.

We talked about mom

"So let me get it: You married mom, then I was born. She was Gol D Roger's sister so Ace is my cousin. Then when I was born the marines killed her and Akainu taked me, in this time you were on sea even if you wanted to see me too. A few months after that, you thought that I was dead and then you married another woman and here comes Luffy that's my stepbrother, but still my brother. And I still can call Ace my brother?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

"What did Akainu do to you? I heard around that you were subject to experiments"

"I-I.. It's true…With…With my haki and healing powers, I can create blue flames and read people's mind. Still I'm training for the last two."

"And what about you two?"He asked with a smirk

"Uhm? Me and…?"

"The first commander, he looks at you a lot. What about you two?"

"We are friends-enemies. We chitchat and then battle. We love each other in friendship way and hate each other. No more, no less daddy"

"Sure?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't say so. Anyway I need to go, maybe one day we will see again. If you need me, just call," he gave me a den den mushi" it was nice to see my daughter after 17 years"

"Me my real dad"I smiled

He kissed me on my cheek.

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Bethy"

I looked at the mushi after he left. The den den mushi was with all the graduation of blue and green.

"You are now the Marco den den mushi" I smiled

When I was alone, I talked to mom about Marco, I don't know why, but I talked a lot about him.

"Ya know…I don't know what to feel about that burned chicken, but he's good to tease. He keep calling me Apple because of my eyes so I call him Pineapple, burned chicken or simply Marco."

"So…I guess I've got somehow the blood of the Pirate King uh?"

"But, let's go back to Mr. Commander…"

…

"Then today I bring him to Kiki and teased him like when we were 14 with that song."

Tears filled up my eyes.

"You know? I miss you a lot….I wish that you will be here meeting him…"

"I…I want to sing ya a song, kay mom?"

*Sniff*

_Avril Lavigne- When you're gone_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

"I…I miss you mom…"

Suddenly I get hugged by two pairs of too mutch familiar arms

'What ya want Pineapple?'

"What?" I said with tears

*Sniff*

"You see? I always get you crying."

I looked directly in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you about mom? I know it isn't polite but I need to talk to someone…"

"What about the formality around us?"

I smiled

"Sure" He added

And so I told him everything I knew about mom and we keep talking even about my brothers and how they would fight everyday.

"They always get hurt and sometimes I would die knowing they will be covered in blood. They kept telling me not to worry. I'm the one that act like the older ya know?"

"They seems nice"

"They're the best.."I stare at his eyes

'Those eyes…'

"Oy fry chicken…you know something?"

"Uhm?"

"You may say that my piercing green eyes seems like apple, but your piercing blue eyes seems like the ocean…"

***3****rd**** person PoV***

"You may say that my piercing green eyes seems like apple, but your piercing blue eyes seems like the ocean…" The girld said.

And they get closer, staring at each other directly in their eyes

"Sometimes I'm wondering what to feel for you" The man said

They get closer

"Me either.."

They were near kissing but another man called for them.

***Beth's PoV***

'Why the hell I feel my heart broken?'

"We…We should go" I looked at Marco, he seems shocked too

"Y-Yeah…"

And we went to Tatch.

***Tatch PoV***

I saw them approaching with shocked and pale faces, avoiding each other.

"Did I…" A smile went up to my face

"Izo!"I called

"Yeah?"

"Look ahead"

He smirked

"I'm gonna put those two together"

"Put who with who?"

"Them Jozu"

"Oh" The diamond man said.

"This will be fun" Izo and I said in the same time

"I'm gonna pray for them" Jozu add smiling

Then, the Revolutionary called for Marco

'Really?!'

And they left

"Oy , Bethy, what happened?"

"N-N..Nothing..da..dad nee..need…to talk to him…I…I go into the bar…bye…"

Those eyes were confused, shocked and broken.

'So I did interrupt something'

I grinned

***Marco PoV***

"Marco, we need to talk"

"Ok"

And Apple's father take me away

'Was I..near…?'

"So… is there something you want to share?"He looked at me with a serious look

"No sir"

'Why I felt like…'

"Then why you are starring at my daughter?"

'I..don't know actually..we..'

"I don't stare at her sir."

"One thing, don't hurt her. She is already in pain. If you broke her heart too, I don't know if she can live with this. Ok?"

"Yes sir."

***Beth's PoV***

"K-Kiki!"

I take Kiki by the arm and went in her room.

"I don't care Jake was staring, I need your help." I said to her when I saw that she was starring at Jake

"What happened?"she asked

"I..We…kiss…I don't know what the hell happened."

"You almost kiss who?"

"Him…The chicken…Marco"

She smiled

"Don't smile like that!" I blush

"Ok" and she laughed

"You like him?" She added

"I..him? No! No, I don't like him. We're just friends!"

"A marine and a pirate?"

"Well, Ex Marine, thank you, daughter of the revolutionary and a pirate actually."

"I know, so..you like him?"

"I…I don't know."

**/AN/ Longest chapter ever, but glad! You may wondering what happened for them so get so close…wait for chappy 8! *evil grin***

**Hope you like it.**

**P.S. I was hitting myself against the wall. In my mind they were kissing but…I'll let that to a more romantic moment.**

***crying loud***


End file.
